Surprises from a Spineless Jellyfish
by Emily-RichardFan
Summary: This story describes a milestone in Emily and Richard's relationship based on a scene from Let the Games Begin.


This was just a short piece that popped into my head while I was working on some other things. It extends a scene from "Let the Games Begin."

**Surprises from a Spineless Jellyfish**

Richard nervously closed the ring box and placed it in his pocket. He hoped she would like the ring, but most of all he hoped she would say yes. They had been dating for several months, and he knew that she loved him, but was she ready to take this step? Was he even the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? Looking into the mirror, he straightened his tie. Well, he looked nice, at least. With a mixture of nervousness and excitement, he left to meet Emily.

* * *

"I just don't see why you can't make a simple decision!" she snapped, pacing in front of him and gesturing emphatically. 

"I still have to finalize the plans with my parents. I've told you that," he countered, his frustration increasing. He stalked to a nearby bench and sat down. Emily followed close behind him.

"Well, I need to make my plans, too, you know. The whole world can't stop while you take your sweet time making a decision!" She sat down angrily, remaining a short distance from him on the bench. "If you're going to be such a spineless jellyfish, maybe I should just make my plans without you," she stated, turning away from him.

Richard's eyes widened in anger. He reached into his pocket, whipped out a box, and thrust it at Emily. "Here!" he huffed.

She turned and looked at him, her face a mixture of puzzlement and lingering anger. She grabbed the box, opened it without betraying any emotion, slammed it shut, and replied, "Fine!"

"Fine, then!" he exclaimed tersely. They both looked down at their laps, angry expressions still on their faces. After a moment, they looked up at each other. As the realization of what had happened dawned on them, their expressions softened into joyful smiles.

Richard quickly closed the distance between them, reached up, and caressed her hair, looking into her eyes. "So you say yes?"

She looked into his face. "You want to marry me?" she asked, the delight evident in her voice.

"Oh, yes," he responded, his voice a deep rumble.

"Yes! I say yes," she answered, overjoyed.

"Yes?" He asked again excitedly, wanting to make sure he had indeed heard her right.

"Yes, I will marry you," Emily reassured him. He chuckled happily and embraced her. After a joyful kiss, they smiled and laughed with each other. "We're getting married!" she said.

"Yes, we're getting married," he replied happily. "Now to answer your question about my plans," he continued, taking her hands in his. "Would you come to the house during the holidays and meet my parents?"

"Is that why you wouldn't give me an answer about your plans before?" she asked.

"Yes. I was planning to invite you to meet them if you said yes, but of course, I had to propose to you first." He kissed her hands. "Will you come?"

"All right," she replied tentatively. She knew she would have to meet his parents but was nervous about the prospect. Would they like her? Would she measure up?

"You'll love my mother," he stated eagerly. "She's intelligent and funny, like you are, and you two have a lot in common." Emily nodded absently, still worried. "And they will love you, too. Maybe you and my mother will be close." Richard smiled at her, and she returned his smile, still a little nervous.

"In the meantime … " he said, letting his kiss finish the sentence. Richard pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, Emily," he sighed.

"And I love you, Richard." They smiled at each other, relishing in their closeness. "Oh!" Emily exclaimed, pulling away from him slightly, startling him. She glanced down at her watch. "We're late! We were supposed to meet my friends 15 minutes ago." She started to get up, but he pulled her back onto the bench.

"They can wait a few more minutes," Richard countered, kissing her again. He heard no complaint from Emily.

The End

**Author's Note: **A big thanks to **Elizabeth** for her fine beta work and to **OFG** for giving me the title. I appreciate their help.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or any of these characters, but I am not making a profit from this and no infringement is intended.


End file.
